totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabin Cruise
Chris uses Joel's invention to control the weather to cause a humongous storm, washing the cabins out to sea again, but this time deep out into the ocean. Because of his inability to think forward, the instructions that were tapped on the outside of the doors are gone, and thus the four remaining contestants are unsure what are the teams (if there are any), what to do, or if they'll survive. Plot The four remaining campers find themselves in the middle of the sea after their cabins were blown away by an hurricane, as a part of the new challenge. However, they lost part of the instructions for the challenge thanks to Chris' ineptitude, and couldn't ask for help since Izzy removed the cameras from the cabins for various reasons. Bridgette at first freaks out, but Ezekiel convinces her that everything's going to be alright. Since they don't know what to do for a challenge, they simply gather in one of the cabins with food and share anecdotes from their lives; Izzy also is full of naughty ideas on what to do. However, the fun would end soon since they would be attacked by a huge octopus that tried to capture and eat Ezekiel, but Cody was able to frighten it off using his laptop. But the octopus wouldn't give up on its prey so easily, and attacked a second time when the cabins were within range of Wawanakwa Island. This time, it was Bridgette who drove the sea creature away. The cabins finally reached Wawanakwa, and after recovering from the experience, Chris explained the challenge, in which the team that would do best at sea (Killer Bass versus Screaming Gophers) would win, and since a camera caught a glimpse of Bridgette smashing her surfboard against the octopus's eye, she and Ezekiel won immunity. Chris, Chef Hatchet and Joel voted for either Izzy or Cody, and in the end, Cody was eliminated over a coin flip. After this, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Izzy got ready for the final challenge of Total Drama Comeback. Izzy once again tried to bring up some naughty celebration ideas. Trivia Chris Maclean: Izzy Chef Hatchet: Cody Joel: (by coin flip) Cody ... Cody: 2 Izzy: 1 Quotes * Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Place your bets! 2. Now that's some strong coffee! 3. Lost In Sea! 4. I was thinking, what you were thinking 5. Zingers! 6. This cam could die too! Ayieeee! 7. Too much information, Zeke? 8. I actually like the latter 9. It is kind of fun 10. It was frickin' freezing out here all night! 11. Or "this'll take only a second" 12. I thought Amazon was a river? 13. C'thulhu wears a tutu 14. C'thulhu with attitude 15. C'thulhu train goes choo-choo! 16. C'thulhu got a boo-boo 17. Whoa, that was harsh 18. The revealing evidence Trivia *This episode is based on TDI's Camp Castaways. *Izzy gets to be her most perverted as possible in this episode, consistently bringing up sexual activities such as orgies, and curling up to Ezekiel when he's asleep. *This episode marks the first real appearance of C'thulu, the octopus that only appeared as a tentacle in the TDI opening. *It is finally revealed that Cthulhu is the epitome of Ezekiel's major phobia, which includes all kinds of octopi, due to reading H.P. Lovecraft when he was young and fearing they all would really be wiped out by the giant monster. *This marks the only time that the Boat of Losers failed to work and take the one voted off away. *The Voting Ceremony was also unique, because it had those working on the show (Chris, Chef, Joel) do the voting. And because Joel wouldn't pick on his own because he didn't want his bias making it unfair, it was completely random in that he flipped a coin. *"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" is a reference to Lord of the Rings. *The forbidden phrases which Izzy mentions are a set of sentences that tempt fate and are arguably the most dangerous sentences in the English language. They are as follows: *#"Nothing bad will come of this." (said by Chris) *#"What could possibly go wrong?" (said by Joel) *#"How could it get any worse?" (said by Joel) *#"This'll only take a second." (said by Izzy) *#"We're going to be okay." (said by Bridgette, fate summons C'thulu in response) Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Orgy explian.png|Bridgette explaining what an "orgy" is to Ezekiel. Drawn by XxButerNutmegxX. C'thulu.jpg|When Old Gods Attack! Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes